secrets of the manor
by eiriel
Summary: original lead characters, with slashers and a twist of narnia to the story
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of the Manor

Chapter 1

"It is absolutely wonderful! We will not regret buying this house." Anne Faustino said to the elderly caretaker as she giddily looked around the living room.

She just turned twenty-six, and life was so good to her. She had been asked by her long-time housemate (and the object of her unrequited love) Franz Rosello to come with him to Scotland. She woke up from her musings as she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder.

"We're back to square one, aren't we?" Franz grinned at her.

"It's not that bad, even if we have to start from scratch again. I mean, the scratch we're talking about here is a beautiful manor in a very meaningful place. How can anything go wrong?" Anne said as they walked through the large house with the caretaker.

They entered a large room where a huge four-poster bed stood near the wide window, and an extremely large closet with intricate designs on it caught Anne's eye.

"Mrs. Nelson, what about the things left inside the house?"

"Everything inside this house goes with the house. Therefore, you will own it. The previous owner wanted to keep this house for added social status… I do hope you two do better, this house is good to raise children…" Mrs. Nelson's eyes twinkled.

"We're just sharing the house, we're not married…" Franz said as he looked at Anne.

" I thought you two look good together… By the way, if you two need help in cleaning, just call me."

" I think it's time to choose our rooms." Franz suggested as they ate dinner at the nearby cottage they had rented.

"It's unfair if one of us would take the master suite… I'll take the room with the red and gold motif, it's really cozy….. What about you?" Anne stood up to get their dishes.

"Okay, and I'll take the room next to it….. the green one, it looks masculine. Hey, what about the other rooms? It says here on the blueprint that there are approximately 5 rooms left." Franz said as he helped Anne in washing the dishes.

"They can be used as guest rooms, just in case family drops by for a visit… Mom's in Greece now. She might go and have a look at yet another streak of independence from me…"

Franz smirked at her, "So she is happy with your brand new stepfather then? I guess it's great to have someone to grow old with…."

Anne was pulling up her blanket when there was a knock on the door. "Come in…"

Franz was on his usual sleepwear --- only a white cotton undershirt and boxers. "I suddenly realized something. Why did you choose the red room?"

Anne smiled at him, "Isn't it obvious? I feel like I'm in Hogwarts or something… This place feels right, magical… I guess it's my Harry Potter fanaticism again." She patted the large unoccupied side of her bed.

"I just don't get it. Why should we have our own rooms if we end up like this every night?" Franz asked her as he climbed in.

Anne did not answer his question, she just wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She shifted to the other side and soon fell asleep.

Franz was not surprised by her gesture. They had been doing this every night for almost two years. He looked at the sleeping figure beside him and sighed.

Franz woke up when he felt a pillow hit him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's time for breakfast!" Anne shouted.

Franz groaned as he got up and headed for the shower. The company he worked for gave him a month off in order for him to become comfortable with the surroundings. He and Anne had a lot to do at their manor. He suddenly stopped. 'Our manor? Yes, I have said it. Our manor. It's our, not hers, not mine… ours…' He smiled at this thought.

Anne happily prepared their breakfast. Living with Franz was like playing house. She sighed at the thought and continued with breakfast.

An arm linked with her waist, as she felt a kiss on her cheek.

"Breakfast smells so good, I can smell it upstairs."

"We have a lot to do today…" Anne gave him a plate filled with scrambled eggs, sausages and waffles.

"Yeah… Ms. Organized, what should we do first?" Franz said before gulping down a glass of milk.

"We could start with our rooms and the guest rooms. Let's do the master suite after we have settled there." Anne started to eat her breakfast.

"That sounds like a good plan…"

Chapter 2

It had been a week since they started to live in the manor. Anne discovered a greenhouse a few meters from the backdoor, where she started gardening. Mrs. Nelson, the caretaker, helped them in decorating the manor, most of the furniture were surprisingly in good condition. Franz often repaired the faulty electrical wiring, together with Mrs. Nelson's teenage son.

They have cleaned and fixed the rooms, almost all of them. There was still one room left. They called it the master suite. Anne looked at the whole room. What Franz did not know, and she wasn't keen on telling him, that there was an adjoining room --- a nursery. Mrs. Nelson was right. The house was fit to raise children with its lush surroundings, and of course, the nursery. It was time to show Franz the secret room.

"Come on! It's about time we clean the master suite! I've got to show you something! Come on!" Anne pulled Franz to the third floor of the manor.

They entered the large room, bringing mops, pieces of scrap cloth and pails with water. "We clean first and I will show you what I found later."

"Okie dokie…"

It was a few hours later when they finished cleaning the room and put fresh linen on the bed.

"What about we do the closet tomorrow, goodness knows what is in there…." Franz suggested as they plopped on the floor due to exhaustion.

There was a knock on the door, "I have already prepared lunch!"

"We're coming, Mrs. Nelson!" Anne hollered back.

"I really need a bath after lunch…" Franz said as he smelled his shirt drenched with sweat.

"Me too…. We'll go back here later, okay?" Anne sat up and pulled him up.

After taking a refreshing shower, they returned to the room. Anne pulled him to a large expanse of wall.

"Here, this is what I wanted to show you…"

Franz looked exasperatingly, "What exactly am I looking at, again?"

"Go on and push the wall…" Anne prodded him.

Franz looked at her incredulously, "Have you lost your mind because of too much excitement?"

"Just do what I say… go on, push the wall."

Franz pushed the wall, it was indeed made to look like a wall, but it was a door. Franz entered the room, and saw a crib, a wooden horse, and a shelf filled with toys. He went to the window; it opened into a roofed balcony where there was a rocking chair.

"The first owners of the house thought it would be safer to put the nursery near their room, it so happens that there was a secret room here so they made it into a nursery."

"It is beautiful…" These were the only words Franz could say.

"You can watch the sun rise here..."

"It's perfect for our child…" Franz sighed, not knowing that he let slip of a truth he had been keeping for a long time.

"Could you repeat that again?" Anne whispered because of shock.

Franz sighed, it was inevitable so he told her the truth,"I have been filled with that fantasy of us having a family ever since we lived together. I really really like you… I hope you're not mad at me, or let this ruin our friendship, if that's only what you can give me…"

Anne looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Great, you're not speaking to me, and our friendship might collapse right here in this perfect time and place… I should not have said it…"

"Are you dense? These are happy tears, you idiot! These are happy tears! Do you know how much I have wanted to hear those words?" Anne shouted and then suddenly kissed him.

Their first kiss was both shy and excited. Being there on that spot, kissing the person she has loved ever since she met him was the most magical thing Anne has ever experienced.

"Are you really ready for this? Are you sure?" Franz asked her.

"I have waited for this to happen ever since I met you in college… I would be crazy to let this pass!" Anne laughed loudly.

Chapter 3

A week had passed since it happened. Anne was lying on their bed. They made a decision to share the master suite. They had been so preoccupied with each other that they had forgotten about the large closet on the corner of the room. Anne walked towards it and opened it. There were black clothes hanging inside. Anne felt a cold draft inside the closet, and immediately closed it.

"It's so weird, there's a wind inside a closet…" Anne said as she munched on a piece of toast, as Franz prepared their breakfast.

"Maybe it's a magical closet, or maybe it's just your imagination." Franz grinned, "We'll check it out later, ok?"

Franz pulled out a piece of the black cloth hanging inside the closet. "There's a weird emblem here. It's red with a gold lion in the center."

"Let me look at it…" Franz handed her the cloth.

"This cannot be possible… It's impossible…" Anne was surprised as she handed it back to him.

"What its impossible? What's wrong?" Franz said, still looking at the piece of cloth.

"It looks like a robe, from the Harry Potter movies… One that belongs to a Gryffindor student."

"You've got to be joking!"

Anne grabbed the "robe" and wore it. "See? It fits perfectly on me!" She looked inside the closet again for the other piece of cloth.

"This is from Slytherin. See? There's a silver snake around a green background. It looks like it can fit you. Here, try it on…"

Franz looked at her quizzically, but he put the robe on. It fit him like a glove. "Hey, it also fits me perfectly!"

Anne laughed at him mischievously, "Ever tried making out inside a closet?"

Franz pulled her inside the large closet as they kissed, but they fell on a hard and cold stone floor.

Chapter 4

Anne woke up with a sharp pain on her forehead. She heard whispers from behind a white curtain.

"How can two students be stuck on the Vanishing Cabinet? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin at that?"

"Headmistress, maybe they hid when the attack occurred."

"Impossible. I have checked every student who left this castle, nobody was left behind."

"Minerva, they might be Death Eaters…"

"No, they're not Death Eaters on Polyjuice Potion. The potion would have worn out after an hour. They had been here for a day and there was no change on their appearance."

"Where did they come from, then?"

"We will ask them after they regained consciousness…"

Anne felt the curtain open, she feigned sleep. 'Gryffindor? Slytherin? Attack? Death Eaters? I must have hit my head that hard for me to hallucinate…'

She heard a groan on another bed. She saw Franz, but he looked younger than he actually was. She grabbed a mirror on her bedside table and looked at her reflection. She looked younger than 26… She looked ten years younger. Comprehension dawned on her and she screamed.

Anne's scream woke up Franz and sent one of the women talking behind the curtain to run to her.

"Did you have bad dreams, dear?"

" I look sixteen!"

Franz also looked at his reflection. "Me too… Tell me this is just a dream. Tell me we just fell asleep inside that closet!"

"I better call the Headmistress. You two stay put," the nurse instructed at them.

Anne nodded at her.

"Anne, can you pinch me really hard? Maybe this is just a dream…"

"Let's pinch each other, okay? On the count of three. One, two, three…"

"Ow!"

"That hurts!" Anne slapped Franz in the arm.

A tall regal woman entered the infirmary. "Glad both of you are up. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Professor McGonagall, right?" Anne's voice cracked.

The headmistress gave her a nod.

"This whole thing is crazy! There must be a logical explanation!" Franz said exasperatingly.

"Professor, you might have been wondering where did we come from. I suggest you question us under Veritaserum."

The nurse gasped at her.

"Very well then…" Professor McGonagall nodded at Anne.

"Wait, Minerva. They are just children! You can't put them under interrogation like they're common criminals!"

"Madam Pomfrey, it is my decision. Please, so that all of this mess can be clarified, and so that my boyfriend and I can go back to our home."

"Hey, I'm also admit myself to the Veritaserum. I'm going with her." Franz stood up.

"But they need to recuperate!" Madam Pomfrey insisted.

"We will do the test after two days." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Hey, Professor? The attack on the castle? When did it happen?" Anne asked.

"Three weeks ago. It was completely horrible…" the professor said, her eyes brimming with tears, as she left the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey straightened their sheets, " I want you two to be well enough to tell the truth. Now, get some rest…"

As soon as she went into her office, Franz climbed out of his bed and climbed into Anne's. "Now, Potter freak, we have entered the wizarding world. What do you suggest we do?"

"Go with the flow until we or the professors find a way out?" Anne wasn't even sure about what came out of her mouth.

" I do hope we will do fine. After all, I might become a Slytherin and you a Gryffindor… But nothing will change between us, right?" Franz asked her.

Anne smiled at him and hugged him tight, "No, you will still be the man I love."

They kissed briefly and finally sleep came over them.

Chapter 5

"I will place a few drops of this liquid in your mouth." Professor McGonagall instructed to Franz.  
He nodded as he opened his mouth for the Veritaserum. A fat walrus-like man poured a few drops into his mouth.

Franz's eyes suddenly drooped.

"What is your name?"

"Franz Rosello."

"How did you come to this place?"

"We were in a manor in a small Scottish town not far from Edinburgh. We entered large closet to make out but we fell on a hard stone floor. The only thing I remember after that is waking up in a hospital bed here."

"He is telling the truth, Minerva," the walrus-like man said.

"I know, Horace. It's the girl's turn."

Professor Slughorn walked to where Anne was sitting.

Anne was prepared for this. She opened her mouth to let a few drops of Veritaserum in. She started to feel dizzy and her mind went blank.

Anne felt as if someone is shaking her. Her vision cleared and it was Franz who was holding her shoulder.

"Both of you are telling the truth…"

"Professor, how do we get back?" Franz asked.

"That's the problem, dear boy." It was Professor Slughorn who answered. "The only time that portal to you world will open again is next year. That same day to be exact."

Anne paled, "Oh no… this means…"

"We're going to stay here for the rest of the school year…" Franz finished the sentence for her.

"But what about our house?" Anne tearfully asked.

"According to my studies, you will return to the same day and year you walked into that closet." A voice above them spoke.

Anne looked up and saw a portrait, "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Now, child, I don't know how you seem to know everyone in this room…" the portrait chuckled.

"There are some things we know that occurred here during the last school year, and also outside school. We also know about Harry Potter."

The professors gasped at what Franz said.

"I do suggest you will keep it to yourselves," the portrait said.

"We'll tell the right thing to the right people, Professor. We will keep our promise."

"And no wandering off the castle. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore." Anne and Franz both replied.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "In the meantime, you will both live in the Gryffindor Tower…"

"But what about during the start of the school year?" Franz asked.

"The governors have reached a decision to open the school if and only if Harry Potter returned. You two will be on the Houses on the robes that got you here."

Anne paled, "Franz will be in Slytherin?"

"It's not as bad as you think…" Professor Slughorn said, "with his looks, he could pass off as the last member of his pureblood family. Remember, Minerva, a certain Rosello family in Italy?"

"Ah yes. They were the Italian version of the Black family. Horrible people…" Professor McGonagall said with a shudder.

"And with his name, quite a large amount of Galleons will be placed on his name… Not bad for a Muggle…"

"How can you be so sure we are Muggles?" Anne retorted.

"I assure you, Horace, that they are as magical as you and I when they entered the portal. Madam Pomfrey has their wands."

"We have wands?" Franz suddenly looked at Anne. He was not sure he could pass off as an arrogant pureblood wizard.

"Can we get them now?" Anne asked excitedly.

"Go to the Hospital Wing later to get them. Let's go to the Gryffindor common room to help you two get settled." Professor McGonagall said as she briskly walked outside her office.

"Minerva, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to both of them privately."

She nodded as the other professors walked out of the office, leaving Franz and Anne behind.

"I want to know the whole truth, if you don't mind."

"Well, in our world, all of you are just characters from a series of books. Sir, I don't know what would be the outcome of the war because it's not yet written, if that's what you wanted to know." Anne explained.

"Sir, we also know about the task you have given Harry. He might have a hard time because he pushed her away…" Franz looked at the portrait sincerely.

"Are you suggesting what I think to ask of you?" the portrait smiled at them.

"Yes, Professor, she is his hope, she is the power the Dark Ugly Fart knows not…" Anne snorted.

The portrait laughed merrily, "I like your spirit and courage, Miss Faustino, but bear in mind that you might be in danger, as you two possess a lot of knowledge regarding what happen and what might happen."

"We'll keep that in mind, sir. I could spy on the rest of the Slytherin House for more information. The Death Eaters might be recruiting students. I'll just go and be a Slytherin so that I can be thrown into this office." Franz grinned at Dumbledore's portrait.

"What a clever idea, young man! Now, don't keep Minerva waiting. Go on and enjoy the rest of the summer!"

"Today is the 30th of July, right?" Anne looked at Franz, who was lounging on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yep, why?" Franz looked at her.

Anne had a mischievous glint on her eyes, as she put down a large book she was reading. She got up and walked out of the portrait hole.

"Hey, wait for me!" Franz ran to her, "Where are we going?"

"The headmaster's, no, McGonagall's office. I have a plan…"

They were briskly walking until they reached the stone gargoyle.

"Oh drat. I don't know the password…" Anne touched the gargoyle.

"Try 'phoenix'…"

"Professor McGonagall! We need to speak with you…"

"Now, what is it that you want, Miss Faustino?" McGonagall asked Anne as she sat down on her chair.

"Can we go to the Burrow for Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding?" Anne sat down on one of the chairs across Professor McGonagall.

"Are you out of your mind? Dumbledore said to stay inside! It's dangerous out there!" Franz pointed out the window.

"I heard somebody call out my name…"

"Professor, can we go to the Burrow? Harry might be there…" Anne pleaded, "I can help them. We both can help them."

"I'm afraid Mr. Rosello must stay here to train for his disguise as a pureblooded aristocrat."

"But…."

"Now, Ms. Faustino, we must do this to ensure both of your safety. Consider it as a test on the love you both share. I must remind you to trust Franz despite his would-be attitude and social prestige."

Anne tearfully nodded at the portrait.

"I know both of you have been practicing on your new abilities. Make good use of it," the portrait winked at them.


	2. chapter 6

**Author's Note:** OMG I have a lot to note! Erm… Let me start by saying that this whole story is just part of my fantasies and the whole wizarding world is owned by Miss Rowling!

**AN #2:** Franz is also an HP fan but not as rabid as Anne… When they entered the wizarding world, they created a ripple, so they ARE true characters inside the wizarding world… Ol Dumbles will explain it later… Anne also plays a pureblood but she's like the girl version of Sirius, Gryffindor from a snotty pureblood family…

**Chapter 6**

Anne walked towards a rickety house that seemed to just hold because of magic. She smiled as she walked towards it. Walking with her was Professor McGonagall, who was holding a rusty tin can. They traveled by portkey directly from Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice and footsteps were heard.

"Molly, it's Minerva."

"What object did you threaten to transfigure Ron into during his first year in Hogwarts?"

"A pocketwatch."

The door was opened by a woman wearing an apron.

"Is there any problem, Minerva?"

"No, but I would ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"There are two exchange students coming to Hogwarts. This was already arranged even before…" McGonagall's voice cracked, "… This is Anne Faustino. Can I leave her here for the rest of the summer? She arrived yesterday and she might need company."

Anne murmured a hello at Mrs. Weasley.

"How old are you, dear?"

"I just turned sixteen, mam."

"Just call me Mrs. Weasley, dear. You're about my daughter's age."

"Ms. Faustino, I have to return to Hogwarts. This family are trustworthy people. Have fun."

Professor McGonagall left the Burrow and Anne heard a small pop outside.

"You can stay in my daughter's room. Come, I'll take you upstairs."

Anne dragged a trunk given to her by Professor Slughorn up to the third landing of the house."

Mrs. Weasley knocked at the door, "Ginny, open the door. We have a guest and she's bunking in with you."

The door opened, and a girl with long red hair opened it.

"Ginny, this is Anne. She's going to Hogwarts as an exchange student. She will probably be in your year."

Anne peeked behind Mrs. Weasley. "Hi…"

"Come in. Glad to have another girl in the house…" the red-haired girl smiled sadly.

Anne entered the room as Mrs. Weasley conjured another bed.

Anne sat down the bed as she placed the trunk beside it.

Mrs. Weasley left them inside the room.

"So, what school did you come from?"

"Uhm… a small wizarding school in California…"

"You're from America?"

"Technically no. I was born in Spain but I grew up in California."

"Oh…. So do you know what House you will be in?"

Anne nodded, "I was sorted when I arrived. I'm in Gryffindor."

"Cool! We're going to be roommates there."

"Glad to have met someone in my dormitory." Anne smiled at Ginny, "I heard a name a while ago. A 'Ron' fellow, the one who McGonagall threatened to turn into a pocketwatch? Who is he?"

"Oh, Ron? He's my brother, he's a year older than me. He's with his friends now, although Mum wasn't to keen to let him go with them…"

Anne nodded, pretending not to know anything about the Weasleys, "Is he your only brother?"

"No, I have six…"

"Six! Wow, it must have been fun to have brothers…"

"They're all insane… overprotective prats… except for Bill, the eldest among us, he's my favorite brother."

Anne smiled at her, "I grew up alone with my mother but we travel a lot. You're lucky to have a large family… The only downside is dating a guy, especially if your family knows the guy…"

Ginny looked at her, "Are you a Legilimens or something?"

"What? What did I say?" Anne looked at her.

"Well, let's just say I dated a guy who's close to our family…"

"And…"

"He broke up with me just before the school term ended, saying he wanted to protect me…" Ginny scoffed at her last statement.

"Okay… he's just concerned with your safety, that doesn't mean he has no feelings for you…"

"I know, but he must not shut me out… Harry always do that…" Ginny suddenly brought a hand to her mouth as she let slip of the person they were talking about.

Anne smiled serenely at her, "So the gossips were right…"

"Gossips? What gossips?" Ginny looked puzzled.

"Well, I have the ears for gossip, not that I help them circulate… More of like I have this strangest ability to receive the juiciest gossip about some people…"

"What exactly was the gossip?"

"The boy-who-lived has a girlfriend, a pureblood girlfriend… but they said it was such a pity that she was poor and a bloodtraitor…… Like I give a crap about purity of blood like they do… so I just dismissed the story as plain gossip… and now, you confirm the whole thing."

"So you don't care if I'm poor or a bloodtraitor or not?"

"Of course not. I mean, it's absolutely ridiculous to judge a person by his ancestry or his money. It's just not right…"

"Maybe that's why the hat put you in Gryffindor." Ginny smiled at her.

"So, what are you going to do with Harry now? He is going to come to the wedding, right?"

"I don't know how to get him back…" Ginny sighed as she lay on her bed.

"Knock him out of his senses, I tell you. Look absolutely pretty at the wedding . If that won't bring him to his senses, I don't know what will…"

"Good idea… but he might clam up and just sit in a corner."

"Approach him and talk to him. Try to understand that he is Voldiefart's primary target, he's afraid that if the old fart found out about you two, you will be in huge danger."

"Tell me again that you're not a Legilimens… That was exactly what he said!"

Anne got up, walked to the vanity and grabbed a brush, "I just put myself in his shoes, that's why I understand what you're going through." She brushed her hair, "Make yourself heard, for example, give him a gift on his birthday or even just write him a letter…"

"It's his birthday today!" Ginny ran to get a quill and parchment. She plopped down on her bed and started writing.

"Ginny, get down here to do some chores."

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you while you write that, okay?" Anne got up and walked to the door.

Ginny smiled and nodded at her.

* * *

Anne walked downstairs and walked straight to the kitchen.

"Ginny, get those dishes and set the table for lunch. Ron, Harry and Hermione are due to arrive today, and so are the twins and Charlie." Mrs. Weasley, whose back was turned, so she did not notice it was Anne who went downstairs.

Anne did not say a word and got the dishes, utensils and glasses out of a shelf, and carefully set them on the table. She also found table napkins that she folded artfully and placed on each plate.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Anne felt a wand pointed at her throat.

"Alastor! Put that wand down immediately! Minerva sent her here!" Mrs. Weasley almost dropped a plate filled with bread.

Anne turned around and saw a horribly-disfigured man with a revolving blue eye.

"My name is Anne Faustino and I'm an exchange student from America. The headmistress sent me here so I don't die of boredom inside Hogwarts all summer." Anne smirked at him and held out her hand. The man grabbed and shook her hand.

"Anne, I'm sorry, I thought you were Ginny."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. I'd like to keep myself busy, and Ginny's just finishing something in her room."

Mrs. Weasley saw what Anne did to the table. "My dear, we don't have to be fanciful. After all, it's just lunch."

"But Mrs. Weasley, you seem to be so happy about the ones who are coming so I wanted the table to look more presentable."

"Thank you, dear."

There was a knock on the door.

"Mum, it's us! Open up!" Two voices said outside.

"What's the password?"

"U-no-poo!"

Mrs. Weasley opened the door. Outside stood two men who looked exactly like each other.

"Hiya Mum! How are things here?"

"I didn't expect you two."

"Mum, it's Harry's birthday and we wanted to make it extra special so we decided a special appearance of the Wonderful Weasley twins was in order…. Mad-eye! So good to see you!"

The twins hugged Alastor, like an eccentric looking sandwich.

Anne quickly added the plates, and Mrs. Weasley remembered to introduce her to the twins.

"Boys, this is Anne Faustino. She will be staying with us for the rest of the summer. She's an exchange student from America and she is in Ginny's year. Anne, these are my sons Fred and George…"

"Mum, I'm George! And he is Fred!" one of the twins pointed the other to Mrs. Weasley.

Anne laughed at them and murmured a hello.

Ginny ran downstairs, "Did I hear my favorite twin brothers?"

"Ginny! Our favorite sister! How are things?" the twins hugged her.

"So, you two already met her?"

"Yep. She did some weird folding on the table napkins and then, just look at our table…. It's good that she's here…"

Anne smiled at their banter. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Mum, it's us. Open up! I'm so hungry!" a weary voice called out.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley quickly opened the door and embraced her son.

"Mum! You didn't ask for the password! What if we were Death Eaters?" a gangly red haired teenager returned his mother's hug awkwardly.

With him is a girl with curly brown hair and another boy with black hair and sparkling green eyes. They all looked they haven't had much sleep.

Ginny looked shocked but immediately ran to the black-haired boy and hugged him.

"Ginny…" the boy whispered as he hugged her back.

Ginny's eyes were already brimming with tears, "I will fight for you, you know… I will never give up…"

"But Gin, I must keep you safe…"

"No one is safe now, Harry. Look at our clock, even if you broke up with me, I'm still on mortal peril. What's the difference? It's better for you to be with me…"

Mrs. Weasley and the twins who didn't hear all of their conversation looked puzzled.

Anne decided to make her presence known, as she nudged Ginny who was still engulfed in Harry's arms.

Ginny let go and wiped her tears, "By the way, this is Anne. She's an exchange student from America, she's gonna be in my year…"

The curly-haired girl held out her hand, "I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry."

Anne took Hermione's hand, then Ron's, then Harry's, "Glad to meet you all... Hey, you're the smartest witch in your year… 11 Outstanding OWLs… my schoolmates were scandalized by it…"

Hermione who found a way to a chair, looked at her quizzically, "Scandalized? Why would they be scandalized? And how do you get gossip from another continent?"  
"I'll just tell you later, and I need to speak to Harry about something…"

Harry also looked at her, he was looking like he was going to ask a question when Ginny grabbed his hand, "Later, Harry."

Mrs. Weasley found her way to Hermione and Harry, and both received bear hugs, "You look starving! Come on everyone, let's eat!"

Everybody settled down on the table. Anne chose to sit beside Hermione, and whispered to her, "You must convince Harry to go back to school. There's something you missed there…"

Hermione looked at her, "How did you know?"

"I was carefully instructed by McGonagall and a very special portrait…"Anne winked at her before getting food on her plate, leaving Hermione lost in her own thoughts.

Ron surprised everyone by eating more civil than usual, given the state of his hunger. It was very evident that he was a bit more gentlemanly on Hermione.

Harry just chuckled at this. He knew that this would eventually happen. His innermost prayers had been answered, prayers from his heart. Ginny Weasley gave him a second chance. She was his only source of comfort during these dark days. 'She's strong, we have a fighting chance in surviving this war.'

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

Hermione deposited her things in Ginny's room after lunch, with Anne in tow.

"So, what's this about?'

"I didn't tell Ginny anything until you guys tell her everything. I know you three might not be going back, but you must go back."

"How did you know?" Hermione stopped unpacking her things.

"I want to talk with you three. Let's just wait for Harry. I think he's not done talking to Ginny."

They went downstairs and Harry & Ginny were talking to Mrs. Weasley hand in hand.

Anne smiled at Hermione as they walked towards them. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and Ginny, and wiped her tears with her apron. Both Harry and Ginny looked happy.

"Now, that's settled…" Anne murmured to Hermione, who smiled at her.

"Conference at Ron's room after dinner. Bring Ginny if you must." Anne whispered to Harry (who looked utterly bewildered), and quickly winked at her.

The night came and Harry was showered with gifts from Remus Lupin, the Weasleys and Hermione. Harry, being of age, was able to do magic and the firs thing he did was conjure a Patronus. Everyone clapped, and they started to demolish Harry's cake and Mrs. Weasley's scrumptious dinner.

Anne was the first to go upstairs with Hermione, discussing elf rights. Ron was dragged by Hermione, using an invisible rope. Harry and Ginny, who seemed to be glued by the hips and hands, followed after 15 minutes.

"Now, what is this meeting all about?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"First off, Dumbledore sent for me to come last year. After his…. You know what I mean….. his portrait left me instructions on what to do…"

"I think I shouldn't be here…" Ginny got up to walk out of the room, "Harry and I talked about it and the less I know, the less danger I would be in… according to Harry…"

Anne resisted punching both Harry and Ginny.

"I think it's better for her to know the truth, Harry," a small voice from Anne's pocket spoke.

"Forgot about that…" Anne pulled out a small frame the size of a small wallet.

It was a small portrait of a long-bearded man with twinkling eyes behind half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"I'm afraid so, Harry. Remember, death is just the next great adventure…" the portrait winked at them.

"I… I need a minute with Ginny…" Harry grabbed hold of Ginny's arm and they both went outside.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

"Ginny, first of all, I want you to be calm when I tell you everything. Please bear in mind that you might be in even more danger after you hear this." Harry told Ginny after they entered Ginny's room.

Ginny nodded at him and inhaled deeply.

"Dumbledore's lessons throughout last year were about Tom Riddle. Everything Dumbledore can find about his past. Tom did something to himself, something horrible. He made Horcruxes…"

"What are Horcruxes?"

"They're objects that are made vessels of his souls. He made six of them. The seventh part of his soul is in his body. The only way to destroy Voldemort is to destroy his Horcruxes."

"The diary is a Horcrux, am I right?"

Harry was surprised at Ginny's guess. "Yeah, we already destroyed it…"

"We? What we? You destroyed it, not me…" Ginny snorted.

"Yeah, we… The second one is the ring from the Gaunts, Voldemort's family form where he got his Slytherin ancestry. The third one is a locket. That was what Dumbledore and I went to before the attack happened. Here's the locket we got." Harry handed Ginny the locket, "It turned out to be fake. Someone with the initials R.A.B. already got it, and he said he would destroy it. That night at the cave where the locket was located, Dumbledore drank something that made him weak, and when we returned… You know what happened… After Bill and Fleur's wedding, the three of us will find the other Horcruxes and destroy them… I must destroy them and Voldemort, for that matter…" Harry sighed and sat on Ginny's bed.

"Why you?" Ginny was pale but her eyes were shining with fierce determination.

"The prophecy, the one that was smashed in the Department of Mysteries, it was about me and Voldemort. He 'marked' me as his equal when he gave me this scar. I must kill him before he kills me… He doesn't know that I already know about the Horcruxes because he's doing Occlumency against me, after he possessed me in the Ministry."

Ginny went to where Harry was sitting. She held his hand and lightly kissed him on the lips. Warmth spread all over Harry's body. Kissing Ginny was even more wonderful than conjuring a Patronus. He felt contented and complete. He now has someone to fight for, a life to live.

Anne was already nervous about what Harry might say to Ginny. The portrait was winking at her, like it was telling her that everything would go according to plan.

Harry and Ginny entered the room holding hands and both were smiling.

"Now, that's settled, we can go now to what I suggest you might do." The portrait said, as it was enlarged by Hermione into a life-size frame.

"What is it, Professor?"

"You continue your search for the Horcruxes, but you must go back to Hogwarts at the start of the term…"

"But, why Professor?"

"You might have missed something there… The castle is full of surprises, as you all know…"

Hermione paced the room, "I remembered something... the Chamber of Secrets!"

Anne looked at her, 'Now, she is smart…'

Hermione looked at Anne, "It's a chamber made by Salazar Slytherin where a basilisk is hidden. It escaped during our second year."

Anne nodded at her, "The chamber might house a few more secrets besides a basilisk…"

"That's what I was going at…"

The portrait chuckled with merriment, "I told you the castle is full of surprises… Students might be recruited as Death Eaters, that is what I gravely fear… You need to reform some particular Defense group… I reckon it has my name on it?"

"We must reform the DA!" Ron exclaimed.

Anne spoke suddenly, "But keep in mind that you must choose people that are trustworthy and are able to fight in case of another attack…"

Harry's mind was swimming with thoughts, "Erm… Ron? You are good at chess… We need to formulate fight tactics, just in case…"

"Ms. Faustino has an exceptional talent in healing charms… I suggest you include her as an emergency Healer…" the portrait spoke once more.

Harry looked at Anne, who nodded back.

"I have something to add in the group…" Anne suggested, "The order put a mole inside Hogwarts…"

"An animal? How can that be useful?" Ron asked.

Ginny hit him in the head, "You are so thick, Ron. She's referring to a spy."

Anne nodded, " The mole will investigate who might have been recruited, and will alert me soon. I will not say the name of the mole because the cover might blow right in our faces…. Just in case…"

"Now that is settled, I will visit my frame somewhere and chat with an old comrade…" the portrait left the frame. Hermione reduced it once again to a wallet-sized frame.

Anne handed the frame to Harry. "He wants you to have this."

"Thanks. I want you and Ginny to stay here when we go to Godric's Hollow."

Ginny looked at Harry, "What can we do to help when you're away?"

Harry handed her a small mirror, "Here, it's a two-way mirror given to me by Sirius. I have the other one. If you need something, just call out my name on the mirror. If I call, the mirror will become warm and vibrate. Just prepare some healing potions, just in case something happens."

Ginny nodded at him.

"I'm sleepy. Can we go to bed now?" Ron suddenly spoke.

Anne, Ginny and Hermione went to Ginny's room and headed for bed.

Anne woke up automatically at six o'clock. She changed and went down for breakfast.

She saw Mrs. Weasley cooking and volunteered to help.

"Oh dear, you might need a dress robe for the wedding."

"It's all arranged, Mrs. Weasley. My mum packed me a few dress robes before coming to Hogwarts. I might use them…"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "What about your father?"

"He already passed away but my mother remarried."

"I heard your family's name before… Are you a pureblood?"

"If I have no Muggle ancestry? Yes, I might say I am… I don't really care for any of those… unlike my mother, but she is tolerant of half-bloods and muggleborns…"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "You seem to be so enthusiastic about house chores…"

Anne laughed, "Because I never get to do them back home. House elves… I pity them but if I set them free, they might be devastated…"

Anne went up to wake Ginny and Hermione, and proceeded to Ron's room.

Ron was still sleeping soundly, but Harry was already awake.

"I don't mean to surprise you, Harry, but wands out immediately when you arrive at Godric's Hollow, and also don't forget to bring you invisibility cloak…"

Harry just looked at her, shocked.

"Dumbledore's reminders…"

Harry nodded.

Anne left their room, where she nearly collided with Hermione, "Couldn't wake Ron up. Maybe you could try…"

They went back to Ron's room.

Hermione pointed her wand at Ron.

"What are you going to do?" Anne asked.

"Water charm."

"Try 'Frioaguamenti'. It's more effective… COLD water charm…"Anne smirked at her.

"Frioaguamenti."

"Aaaaaa! Who the hell doused me with cold water?" Ron immediately sat up his bed and shook his head wet with water.

"Well, they couldn't wake you up, so I did, Wonwon…" Hermione said laughingly.

"Don't remind me of that bloody nickname…" Ron grumpily shoved Hermione and Anne outside.

"That was brilliant. Where did you learn that?"

"Theoretical spells, chapter 3. Your seventh year book in Charms…"  
"You've read it already?"

Anne nodded, "I borrowed it from Flitwick when I was dead bored inside the castle… I'm really thankful it's Hogwarts, unlike Durmstrang… I also heard a Viktor Krum gossip, by the way." They went down in the kitchen.

"Don't mention it in front of Ron… He might go ballistic…"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Hermione laughed at her bitterly, "Not a chance…"

"He might be just afraid to say it, but he does act a bit gentlemanly in front of you…"

"That was after he and Lavender broke up… but he still hasn't said anything about his feelings…"

"It takes a while… Let his brain work out a bit more…"

"Why are you so knowledgable in this sort of stuff? Like you're older than us…"

"I have been hearing about problems like that all the time… See, gossip and advice-seeking magnet…"

Ginny also went downstairs, followed by Ron and Harry.

Mr. Weasley was already reading the morning paper.

"The wedding, as some of us may know, will be held in France. We will take a portkey to France tomorrow morning. We will bring our dress robes and we will help in the preparations as soon as we arrive. Now, kids, behave, ok?"

After breakfast, Ginny's room was in a flurry as she was searching for her missing earrings. Hermione was packing her things magically. Anne was helping Ginny find her missing things.

The day progressed as Anne helped Ginny and Hermione with make-up and what to do with a quandary that is Hermione's hair. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, were having ruthless chess battles.

"Now, everybody hold tight on the portkey." It was really bizarre to find several people clutching a worn-out paperback novel in the middle of a hill.

Charlie, the second of the Weasley brothers, was arriving directly from Romania, according to Ginny. Fred and George will also follow directly from London. It was more of a family affair, one that made Anne, Harry and Hermione out of place, but they tried their best to smile for this happy occasion.

"Three, two, one…"

The sensation of her navel being yanked in was the most uncomfortable feeling Anne felt. She vowed never to fascinate portkey travel again.

They all landed outside a large house in the middle of a vineyard.

"Bonjour, Monsiuer et Madame Weasley!"

A tall woman with flowing and glowing hair welcomed them. With her was obviously another Weasley, by the distinct red long hair he had, but his face was scarred.

"Bill!"

Ginny ran to him and engulfed him in a hug.

Bill laughed at her, and waved at Harry.

Anne and Hermione shyly huddled together.

"You know French?" Hermione asked.

"Mother insisted on making me learn our what she called 'native tongue' which is Spanish. Ugh… maybe I might learn a few French phrases here, aside from 'voulez vou chouche avec moi se soir'…" Anne snorted.

Hermione giggled at her. 'This is so awkward. I mean, we're not family but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley insisted we join them here… Unlike Harry, who seem to be in Bill's good side now…"

She looked at Harry's direction. Harry was having a light conversation with Bill, who laughed loudly.

Mrs. Weasley immediately went to the kitchen were she is met by Fleur's mother.

Ginny introduced Anne to Bill and Fleur, who both shook Anne's hand, as she murmured best wishes to them.

The day went by quickly as Hermione and Anne helped Ginny "redesign" her frilly robes.

Ron was happy to have new black dress robes for the occasion. Harry also has dress robes in dark forest green. He often wondered what Ginny would look like in the wedding.

The day of the wedding arrived. Anne was busy helping Ginny and Hermione get ready. She chose a simple dress robe made of a flowing peach material, curled the ends of her long black hair, and with a simple make-up that didn't look she had make-up at all.

Hermione and Anne sat on the guests' section of the aisle, considering the fact that they weren't part of the Weasley family. Harry was one of the groomsmen, in return of saving Gabrielle Delacour's life in the Triwizard tournament. His partner was Ginny.

Ginny looked absolutely beautiful in Harry's eyes. Even Fleur did not match what Ginny looked like. Her flowing red hair was in compliment to her pale gold robes. She looked every inch of a Gryffindor.

Ron was flabbergasted by Hermione's appearance. He commented that she looked even better than in the Yule Ball. When he finished the word "Yule Ball", he scowled, but then smiled when Hermione nudged him.

A teenage boy arrived at the reception and shook Mr. and Mrs. Delacour's hands.

"I'm sorry I am late, Monsiuer, Madame."

"It's okay, Francois. You are absolutely welcome here in our daughter's wedding."

Anne looked at the stranger and gasped. No one noticed this, so she was relieved.

The stranger looked at her and began to walk towards the table where Anne sat next to Hermione.

"Is this seat taken?" the stranger asked Anne when he pointed at the vacant seat next to her.

Anne shook her head, "You can seat here."

" My name is Franz Rosello. You are?"

"Anne Faustino… You seem to have a bit of an accent. Are you Italian?"

The stranger smiled and whispered, "By Flitwick, nonetheless…"

Anne also whispered, "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Hogwarts!"

"Hey, part of my test. The Rosello family has ties in every European country. I must say Mr. Delacour is pleased to have me as a guest…" Franz winked at her.

Hermione, who noticed Anne was conversing with the stranger, "Anne, do you know him?"

"Franz Rosello, meet Hermione Granger. She's from Hogwarts."

"Granger? Aaa… my Slytherin acquaintances warn me of you…" Franz smiled wickedly.

Hermione scowled at him and quickly return to her conversation with Ginny.

"Must you do that?"

"It's part of the cover, moi cherie." Franz dangerously whispered into Anne's ear, "By the way, you look absolutely elegant tonight. Absolutely sexy…"

Harry and Ron approached them, feeling the tension between Hermione and the mysterious guest.

"Harry, Ron, this is Franz Rosello. Franz, these are my friends, Ron, Harry and that one over there is Ginny."

"Rosello, as in Rosello family of Italy?" Ron exclaimed.

Franz nodded at him arrogantly. Ron paled and quickly dragged Harry , Hermione, and Ginny away from Anne and Franz.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"The Rosello family has a lot of dirt in their history."

Charlie approached them, "Did someone say Rosello?"

Harry pointed inconspicuously at Franz's direction.

"Nasty family. They are richer than the Blacks, and as worse too… They're renowned and feared all over Italy. I heard they died out, but if he's the only living Rosello, then he's on of the richest man in Europe…"

They watched him whisper something to Anne. Anne looked reviled and slapped him sharply. She got up and walked directly to Hermione's side.

"That jerk! Can you believe it! He asked me if I was a pureblood, then I said yes. He told me that I shouldn't waste my time with you guys. He asked me to go with him to an empty room and…. Ugh! That jerk! I better not see his face again!"

Ginny pulled her wand out, but Anne stopped her from going to where Franz was. "No, it's not worth it."

Franz made a few more "advances" on Anne that night at the reception.

They went back to the Burrow after the reception. All retired to bed, all except Harry.

Harry lay on his cot, thinking what to say to Mrs. Weasley. His knapsack was already ready. Ron snored loudly, as he snuck out of the room. He went directly to Ginny's room. He knocked quietly. Thinking nobody would open the door, he began to turn around.

"Hey, Harry… Can't sleep?" a small voice answered when the door opened.

"Ginny?"

"I also can't sleep. I was on a debate with myself if you're going to say goodbye to me or not…"

"I wanted to talk to you… It isn't really goodbye… We're gonna see each other two weeks later… I'm not going to miss out on your birthday, you know…" Harry grinned at her.

"So, what's bothering you?" Ginny led him downstairs to the couch.

"Your mother. How would she react if I tell her personally that her youngest son is going to a trip… It's not like we're going to a vacation…" Harry put his hands to his head. He lay on the couch.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, "That actually is an idea. Just tell her you're going to your former home and you need Ron and Hermione with you."

"That's a way of putting it. Your mother might go ballistic if she knew what we're going to do. I thought about going back to Hogwarts. We need to protect the younger kids. They're practically defenseless. Anne's right. We might have missed something there."

Ginny kissed the top of his head and cuddled even closer. "I do hope we come out of this war in one piece."

"Of course, we will. I have something, someone to fight for, after all…"

"Who?"

"You. I want to be with you. I haven't felt this way about anyone like this before."

"Not even Cho?"

"Not even her… It was a disaster with her. I needed someone stronger, someone who can put me in line."

Ginny smiled at him, "Glad to be of service."

Harry grinned back.

Harry woke up when he felt the sunlight hit his face. They both fell asleep on the couch as they had spent all night talking about their future. He looked at the sleeping figure on his chest, and he smiled. He never felt contented and at peace his whole life.

"Wha time izzit?" the sleeping figure sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Harry just looked at her and smiled.

"Glad you two are both up. Wake the others, it's time for breakfast." Mrs. Weasley appeared on the dutch door of the kitchen.

Harry blushed while nodding while Ginny lay down on the space where Harry sat as he stood up to walk to the staircase. He held Ginny's hand and tugged it lightly.

"Come on…"

"Alright, alright…"

They both went to Ginny's room where Hermione slept. They found Hermione already folding her clothes for their impending trip.

"I'll wake Ron up. You two head downstairs."

Harry and Ginny both raised their brows at her. "Ok…"

They both went halfway downstairs.

"Wait, Harry." Ginny pulled out a flesh-colored string from her pocket, "Always ready…"

They both listened in to what might be Hermione and Ron's conversation.

"Wake up Ron." They heard a smack, rather like the sound of kissing a cheek, "Yeah, I'm up, if you could just give me more of that…" Then Harry and Ginny heard what seemed to be smooching. Ginny faked a gag, while Harry immediately dropped his string.

"Ugh, those are my two best friends we're hearing there…"

Ginny also tugged back her string, "How could they hide that from us?"

"Maybe we're just too thick to notice. Remember, they're not even bickering that much anymore, and Ron seems to be more…"

"Civilized, especially when eating? And gentlemanly?" Ginny finished his sentence.

"Yeah."

They heard a door open and immediately ran to the kitchen. They immediately sat beside each other.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're coming."

The kitchen door opened and revealed Hermione with her hand on Ron's arm.

"Morning Mum!"

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley looked at them and smiled. Her eyes suddenly became misty. She ran towards them and squeezed them into a bear hug.

Hermione also cried on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny smiled mischievously.

"We were never that dramatic…"

"That's because none of us cried, well, except for Romilda Vane…"

Harry looked at Ron, who miraculously was not bewildered by what was happening. He grinned at Ron, who looked at him and winked.

Ron and Hermione sat down across Harry and Ginny.

Anne also came down, she seemed to be unpredictable.

Mr. Weasley also arrived at the long kitchen table. "Charlie went back to Romania early this morning. I just received a very disturbing owl from him about checking the couch in the living room… I wondered what that was about…"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the both blushing Harry and Ginny. Ron smiled at them. Anne's mood immediately lightened up.

After they had eaten, Harry got up seeming to say something. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, I need to tell you something."

Ginny squeezed his hand as a sign of support.

"Ron, Hermione and I are going somewhere."

Mrs. Weasley immediately dropped what she was holding.

"I… we… need to go back to Godric's Hollow…"

"You see, Mrs. Weasley, as Harry turned of age, he saw it was the right time to go back to where he once lived… with his parents…"

"Oh… oh… Very well, you three need to arrange things with the Order. Times are perilous…"

"Mum! We are of age…"

" I do not care if all of you are of age! You all are my children, Weasley or not!"

"Mrs. Weasley, you need to understand, I have to do it."

"No! It's too dangerous!"

Anne got up and went to Ron's room. She rummaged through Harry's things and found the small frame. She went downstairs to the kitchen, and handed Mrs. Weasley the frame.

"What's this?"

"Ah.. Molly, so nice to see you…" A long-bearded man appeared in the frame.

"Albus! It can't be!"

"I'm afraid so, Molly… Do not worry, everything is arranged. They are capable wizards. They need this journey. I believe they will continue Hogwarts unlike what was planned?"

Harry nodded, "We will go to Hogwarts, sir. Mrs. Weasley, we will be back in a week or two."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked at Mr. Weasley for support.

Mr. Weasley's ears reddened but he firmly replied, "They can go, Molly. As long as they are in constant contact with the Order…"

Ginny smiled at them and hugged Mr. Weasley.

"But not Ginny and Anne!'

"Mum, of course not! Harry and I talked about it. I'm not coming with them."

Mrs. Weasley sighed a breath of relief.

After breakfast, Ron and Harry went downstairs with knapsacks. Hermione met them at the foot of the stairs.

"Ready to go?"

Ron and Harry nodded. Ginny kissed Harry deeply. Anne hugged all three of them and whispered, "Be careful and wands out as soon as you arrive."

She winked at Hermione.

They left to walk to the main road. Ron stuck out his right hand.

A violently-purple bus emerged out of nowhere with a bang, and immediately stopped in front of them.

The door opened. Unlike before, there was no one who greeted them with a warm welcome. Only Ernie the driver was there. There were no passengers.

"Hop in. Ten Sickles each."

"What? I thought it was only three Sickles?" Ron was shocked.

"Hard times, my boy…"

They all climbed up and chose a seat.

"Where to?"

"Godric's Hollow."

"Hold tight…"

Bang!

With a sudden jolt, they were driving on a meadow. Trees jumped out of their way.

After a series of swerving through one meadow after another, the bus stopped. The door opened as Hermione and Ron got up and started walking towards it.

"Harry?" Hermione softly called out.

"Sorry, I just spaced out a bit." Harry slowly got up and also headed towards the open door.

They found themselves in the middle of a small road. A small signboard said "**_Godric's Hollow_**" was nailed to a small post.

Harry sighed as they walked on the small road.

"Where do you think would we go?"

Ron stopped and stared at an empty lot. "We don't need to go anywhere… It's there."

Harry looked at the direction where Ron pointed.

A house that seemed to have been bombed was right in front of them. Rubble was everywhere, including broken furniture.


	3. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry walked amidst the broken and badly burned ruins of a country house. He looked around, eyes misting from the memories --- memories of his parents' deaths bitterly reminded to him by this horrible sight.

Hermione walked towards him, placed her hand on his shoulder. Ron followed what she did.

Harry clung to both of their hands, seemingly using them for support.

"It seems more real now… More real than the voices I hear being near dementors…"

Hermione looked at him consolingly.

They walked together, all three of them, through what seemed to be the second floor of the house.

"It happened here… I think…"

Hermione's eyes suddenly lit up as Harry walked towards the space where a room used to be, the house seemed to have been ripped at that side.

"Harry? I remembered what you told us about Horcruxes… They are made after you kill someone, right?"

Harry looked at her. "Yeah, the soul is ripped apart by hatred, by killing another person."

"Well, I know this would sound weird but V-vol-voldemort is fueled by hatred when he tried to kill you… perhaps also planning to make a Horcrux after he does the job…"

"Where are you leading with this?" Ron asked.

"A Horcrux is made after killing someone especially when fueled by hatred. The soul rips apart. He makes a Horcrux while killing someone so that he can easily transfer his soul to an object…"

"Come on, Hermione… You don't mean what I think you mean.. Right?" Ron gulped, while Harry stood there trying to sink in Hermione's hypothesis.

"What if he unwittingly made you into a Horcrux? Remember your connection with him. Maybe that's what made that connection, and your ability to speak Parseltongue. V-voldemort is the heir of Slytherin…"

"That is why the sorting hat tried to sort me into Slytherin…" Harry finished her sentence.

"Harry has to kill himself?"

Hermione slapped Ron's arm, "Don't be stupid, Ronald. Of course not…. It's probably just my silly brain and mouth blabbering…" Her voice quivered.

"Then, we have solved another missing Horcrux… It might be me… It's pretty obvious actually… but why me though?" Harry said to them.

"Umm… Harry, where are we going to spend the nights when we search for the others?"

Ron scratched his head, while Hermione looked at Harry expectantly.

"I already sorted it out. We're going to stay at my place…

"Not the Dursleys again!" Ron groaned and Hermione elbowed him at the ribs.

"Harry wouldn't do that… He meant Grimmauld Place…"

Harry nodded at Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them Apparated to a gloomy street in London. Harry walked towards a door that seemed to pop out of nowhere. It had a metal snake décor near the top. Harry suddenly stopped upon seeing the door.

"Wait a minute…"

Ron, who seemed nervous, suddenly drew out his wand. Hermione followed suit.

"No… The door seemed familiar… from a memory…"

"Of course, you have been here!" Ron said exasperatingly.

"From another person's memory… Dumbledore's pensieve…"

"Let's just go inside before we discuss this."

The whole house seemed to have been changed. It was once dark and gloomy, but now it looked inhabitable.

"Whoa, what happened here? It looked a lot…"

"Cleaner?" Harry smiled at Ron, "Dobby fixed all of this."

"How many times did I often mentioned S.P.E.W. to you? Have any of the supposed-to-be elf rights sinked in? No, you let another elf be mistreated…"

"Dobby was hired by Dumbledore, and he actively volunteered to clean this house. I didn't mistreat him."

Hermione was fuming and stomped upstairs to find a room.

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He got up and walked to his trunk. He rummaged through his things, and found a small mirror.

"Ginny? Are you still awake?" Harry spoke into the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm still up, Harry. Where are you?"

"Grimmauld Place."

Ginny nodded.

"Well, Hermione had a theory about a possible Horcrux…"

"Go on…"

"It might be me…"

"What? How can that be possible?"

"As Dumbledore had said before, a Horcrux is made after killing a person because the soul is ripped apart. When Voldemort tried to kill me, he might have accidentally made me a Horcrux… Maybe that's why we have a connection. Maybe he figured it out when he returned, that's why he wanted to kill me."

"No, it's not possible… It can't be… You're not evil! Not like the diary…"

"I do hope so… But if I really am a Horcrux, please be prepared of what might happen when I destroy the other Horcruxes…"

"No… You can't do it! You can't leave me!" Ginny's tears were falling copiously while she was shaking her head.

"I have to, Gin… I have to…"

Harry heard sobs from the other end as Ginny's face disappeared from the mirror.

Harry felt a lump at his throat. It escaped as tears flowing freely from his eyes. He pushed a pillow on his face so as not to let anyone hear him crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny did not get sleep that night. Logically, what Hermione said might be right, but Ginny's heart told her there must be another way out of this.

Anne feigned sleep while she heard all of Ginny and Harry's conversation.

'It might be possible but there were also a lot of theories involved in this, not only Hermione's. I just thank God for those rabid Harry Potter theorists in the internet…'

She couldn't take Ginny's sobbing anymore, despite Ginny's attempts to hide it.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard all of it… just to be honest with you…"

"Do you have any more of those brilliant ideas under your sleeve?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I do. However, I don't want to burst your bubble but Hermione is partly right…"

Ginny sobbed at what Anne said.

"Hey, I'm not finished! There is another theory I need to tweak a bit more… Let's just say, it's a glimmer of hope… I know what you fear and I promise you it won't happen."

Ginny looked up at her. "Really?"

"And besides, do you honestly think he's a Horcrux? I mean, Nagini is a live Horcrux and Voldemort can control that monster. Harry indeed has a connection with Voldemort but he can't control Harry."

Ginny looked at her, flabbergasted.

Anne smiled at her, "Now, can we get some decent sleep?"

Ginny smiled sadly at her. She pulled up her blankets and sighed. 'There must be another way. I can't lose him again.'


	4. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would like to thank my friends (who are also HP freaks) for their unwavering support at my crazy rantings… Love you guys! Do check out my fictionpress story… just look for perenniallyclumsy, ok?**

**I will repeat it again: **

**Miss J. K. Rowling owns the entire wizarding universe and my soul… I am at her disposal… Note: Miss Rowling, I'm deathly afraid of lawyers! I'm just one of the millions of HP fanatics and one of the many H/G shipper…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

The week had past but the three had a hard time researching about Horcruxes in the library in Grimmauld Place.

"I think it's time for us to go back to the Burrow… Maybe once we get to Hogwarts, we'll find out anything about the Hogwarts founders…. I have this feeling we should start there…" Hermione told Harry and Ron.

Harry nodded at her. The past week had taken its toll on him. He already had dark circles under his eyes, he can't get decent sleep with many of his thoughts swimming inside his head… and then he suddenly remembered…

"Wait…."

"What?" Ron's voice was muffled as he was wolfing down another piece of toast.

"I remembered something… This house had a metal snake thing on the door, right?"

Hermione nodded at him.

"I remembered inside Dumbledore's memory, in the pensieve, that the house where the Gaunts had lived had a snake nailed on its door."

"Meaning?"

"A Horcrux might be here somewhere…"

Hermione's eyes lit up, "Remember when we were cleaning up here and we found a music box that made us sleepy and inside was a…"

"Locket that we cannot open…" Ron finished her sentence, "It might be the true locket! R.A.B. maybe a Black!"

"Sirius's brother Regulus was a Death Eater, remember?"

"But he was killed…" Harry answered dejectedly.

"Maybe he was killed because he wanted out. Maybe he had a change of heart when he learned about what Voldemort was doing to himself to be immortal…"

"Then the locket might still be here…" Ron said hopefully.

"We only have one slight setback here…"

Harry looked at Hermione, "Mundungus stole stuff here…. He might have stolen the music box and the locket…"

"Well, there's one way to find out… Call Kreacher…"

"What? Why would Harry call that thing!"

"It's the only way!"

Ron and Hermione started their usual bickering.

Harry rolled his eyes and shouted, "Kreacher!"

An old house-elf appeared before them, he was on an extremely low bow.

"What can I do for the young master?"

"Kreacher, did you keep any of the possessions here when we cleaned up?"

Kreacher muttered, "The nerve of this half-blood ordering me around."

"What did you say?" Harry sarcastically asked Kreacher, hearing every word the house elf said.

"Nothing, young master…"

"This is absolutely useless!" Ron exclaimed.

The three heard a mutter "Filthy blood traitor!" from Kreacher.

Harry's temper was coming to a boil, "Thank you Kreacher, you may go back to Hogwarts now."

Kreacher was not moving a limb.

Harry's patience was wearing thin because of lack of sleep.

"I said now, Kreacher!"

The house elf executed another low bow before disappearing.

"Merlin, that house elf is such a pain!"  
Harry sighed, they must go through everything inside Grimmauld Place again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Burrow, there was another person who could not get decent sleep for a week. Ginny has had the same thoughts throughout the week.

'What if Harry kills himself? Or what if Harry really is a Horcrux?'

Anne, on the other hand, was researching practical Healing charms she thought would be of use during the rest of the year. She was also puzzled when she researched about the wizarding family of the Rosellos, she found out Franz really was from that family, and when she checked her lineage, she also existed in the eyes of the wizarding world. She had been contemplating on asking Dumbledore's portrait as soon as Harry and the others got back.

Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley around the Burrow with Anne when they were done researching useful spells for the DA. She hoped that Harry, Hermione and her brother Ron would come back safely. Both of them had heard from the members of the Order that they were indeed safe inside Grimmauld Place and Order members who are Aurors are keeping tabs of them daily.

A knock outside was heard and soon Anne and Ginny heard a scream. They ran downstairs, holding their wands, ready to attack.

They both saw Mrs. Weasley hugging Harry, Ron and Hermione, with her left hand covered in a piece of cloth.

"Mrs. Weasley, what happened to your hand?" Hermione inquired.

"I cut myself when you knocked. I'm jumpy these days…with practically the whole family in the war and all.." Mrs. Weasley said tearfully.

Harry, who was still hugging Ginny, looked at Mrs. Weasley.

The war indeed took its toll on her. Her face, once was plump and rosy, is now pale and thin. Her eyes are now full of worry. She was always on the verge of tears.

"Hermione, try _Alacerato_ with your wand swishing counterclockwise."

Hermione nodded at Anne and performed the spell on Mrs. Weasley's cut. It healed instantly.

"Anne and I have been researching on different spells we think are useful. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey even sent us some books." Ginny explained to Harry.

Sobs were heard from Mrs. Weasley. The five of them, who seemed to be on the same page, hugged Mrs. Weasley all at the same time. Mrs. Weasley sobbed but then laughed at this affectionate gesture.

"I might lose my marbles with all of you running about. Now, go up and unpack!" she said as she was wiping tears from her face, half-crying and half-laughing.

The five saw her predicament and laughed as they went upstairs.

Harry went to Ron's room. Ron was unbelievingly silent.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing…"

"What?"

"Nothing, you seem quiet today…"

"I was just thinking about Mum… the whole family, really… I do hope we survive this war in one piece… Even with that git Percy…"

"I do hope so, Ron… You guys are the only family I've got besides Lupin…"

"And also Hermione… I mean, has she even told her parents about what's going on around here?"

Harry was now folding his clothes while Ron patted his bed flat.

"Maybe not, or else she wouldn't be here with you… er, with us…"

Ron threw a pillow at him.

"I thought when you got your act together you would stop fighting… then again, I was wrong… you two still drive me up the wall!" Harry threw back the pillow.

"Seriously, Harry, if we survive this war, what would happen to us? The three of us, I mean? We might go our separate means, you with the whole Auror thing, me with I don't know what, Hermione with her spew thing on a grander scale…"

"Don't worry, Ron. We would still be best mates… And I think I don't want to become an Auror anymore…"

Ron sat on his bed, opening a Chocolate Frog. "What are you saying, Harry? You're the best in Defense. You already fought V-v-volde.. oh damn… Moldyshorts tons of times and also Death Eaters… You have a lot of experience under your belt, Auror training should be easy for you…"

"That's my point, Ron. I don't want to fight Death Eaters forever... I also don't know what to do after Hogwarts and the whole Voldemort business… I didn't think I would survive this long…"

"Don't say that, Harry. I know we can do it… I know you can kill him…"

There was silence after Ron's last statement. The tension and serious thinking broke when there was a muffled boiling noise.

"What's that sound?" Harry looked at Ron.

Ron's ears reddened. "That my stomach saying it wants food pronto.."

Harry laughed and they both got up and headed downstairs.

"By the way, it was cool when you called him Moldyshorts… It has a nice ring to it…"

Ron clapped him on the shoulder, "Better than Fred and George's U-No-Poo…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne and Ginny helped Hermione unpack her things in Ginny's room.

"Harry told me about everything you guessed while you guys were in Godric's Hollow…"

"Ginny, maybe it's just my silly brain.. Maybe my brain's just addled with too much thinking…"

"Actually, you're partly right, Hermione… Ginny here is just overreacting to what Harry told her."

"So, what's your guess in all of this?"

Anne got up and got a piece of parchment and her Everlasting Ink quill.

"Okay, let's say that Voldy has already divided his soul into six pieces before coming after Harry. Since he found out half of the prophecy that made him into a wanting-to-be-immortal lunatic, he set out to kill Harry and make himself the last Horcrux or what he thought as the grand finale of all Horcruxes. My guess is that a soul is on the process of 'ripping' while doing the Killing Curse… So, while Voldy is doing the Killing Curse, his soul is ripped and he would soon transfer the seventh soul into another vessel… But Harry's protection from his mother acted as a shield so Harry won't be killed… The curse went back to Voldy turning him into Vapormort (Ginny snorted at Anne's humor), but the souls are still there… The whole sacrifice thing was the main factor… It made Harry into what I call a reverse Horcrux…"

"A what?" Hermione asked as she was trying to digest what Anne was talking about.

"We should discuss it later with Harry and Ron… Let me tweak a bit more on my hypothesis…"

Ginny nodded at Anne and Hermione and they went downstairs.

After dinner, the five met up at Ginny's room.

"What is this about?"

Anne looked at the others nervously, "Let's just all sit down first…"

As they all sat down, Hermione started the conversation.

"Remember what I said in Godric's Hollow? Anne heard your conversation with Ginny and she formulated something a bit more positive than what I have told you."

Anne looked around the room, "Ron, could you put a locking spell and a silencing charm on the room?"

Ron got up to do what Anne said.

"Well, I do hope that this maybe the answer to the question why Harry has a connection with Voldemort…"

The others nodded.

"Like what I said earlier, maybe before he was to kill you, he only had five Horcruxes, that would make six parts of his soul. Since he was all bonkers with the whole prophecy thing, sorry Harry I knew about that too, he might have planned to make a Horcrux after killing you. Let's just say it would be more dramatic if he made THE last. I mean, it's pretty symbolic, but he had made his own enemy. You were but an innocent (Ginny snorted at this statement) baby. What harm could you do? What I thought was a soul rips while doing the Killing curse. So, when Voldemort is in the process of killing you, that millisecond after he said the curse and before the curse hit you, his soul rips apart into the seventh one. Of course, it would become the Horcrux after he transfers it to a vessel. Then, your mother's protection was an important factor in this. Her protection deflected the curse and destroyed Voldemort's body, but the seventh piece of his soul accidentally got transferred into you…"

"His scar…." Ron mouthed as the information Anne just said was a bit shocking.

"That's it! The scar!" Hermione exclaimed, "Now, I fully understand everything! He accidentally marked you, meaning he unwittingly transferred his soul into you through that scar, but he couldn't control you, unlike the snake."

"Yeah, I do have that connection through this scar.."

"He couldn't control you because your scar is a reverse Horcrux." Anne interrupted.

"A what?"

"A reverse Horcrux. Simple, a Horcrux that had been accidentally made but your mother's protection made it good. I mean, it canceled out Voldemort's evilness? Shucks, I sound corny…"

"You do have a point there." Ginny answered.

"We could discuss it with Dumbledore's portrait…"

"Or his brother…." Anne smiled mysteriously, "Don't worry, we can talk to him at Hogwarts. Come on, let's go to bed. My brain's all mixed up right now…"

Just when Harry followed Ron out of the room, "Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry looked at Anne.

"Can I borrow Dumbledore's portrait for a while? I need to clarify something…"

"Okay, I'll just get it in my room."

As soon as Harry returned and gave Anne Dumbledore's pocket-sized portrait, she quickly went in the bathroom and locked it.

"Professor? I need to ask you something about what happened after we came here… There's something terribly wrong…"

Dumbledore winked at her, "Your question will be answered, my dear… As soon as you go back to Hogwarts."

Anne nodded at the portrait.


End file.
